


I Will Hold You In My Arms, I Will Take The Pain Away

by YesCaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, im sorry, sleepover, they are taking over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: The gang get together for a sleepover at Mike's house, but when it is time to sleep, Eleven gets a nightmare. Of course Mike comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Stranger Things fanfic, so this is really exciting for me. This is for all the Mike/Eleven lovers out there. Anyways, hope you like it and make sure to review and let me know how it was.

Mike called Will, Lucas, Dustin and Eleven over for a sleepover because it's been a while since they all actually hung out together and spent the night under the same roof. He's quite sad that when Eleven came back she had to stay at Will's house, but it's alright. He still comes to see her every single day. 

 

He's super excited for all of them to come so he can already start this! Speaking of, there is knocking on the door, and he comes running to it. 

 

He opens the door and sees them all there. "Hey guys!"

 

Everyone all at once starts greeting him, and then they all go down to the basement. "Okay so, I have a lot of things we have to do so lets get started!"

 

And they do. They play Dungeons and Dragons, they all take turns to give Eleven a makeover, and most important of all, they have fun. 

~~~

It's already 12:00 pm, and Mrs.Wheeler told them all to head to their sleeping bags and slowly slowly fall asleep. They didn't want to, but she wouldn't take any of it so they had to. They were all in their sleeping bags, telling scary stories. 

 

"And so, when the girl called out 'Hello?', the demogorgon popped out of the wall at _ate her_! And for the rest of forever, he was running around the woods, looking for more victims to eat. The end." Dustin laughed at all their expressions. "C'mon guys, you do know that the demogorgon is gone right?"

 

Lucas nodded and awkwardly laughed. "Of course... just... you probably shouldn't talk about it around Will. He is quite sensitive about it after all..."  He said, all while his hands were shaking. 

 

Will on the other hand didn't seem to mind. "I'm fine. I like stories like these. As long as I know that the demogorgon is gone for good, I'm alright." 

 

Dustin smiled. "Good." They all looked over at the two silent people, Mike and Eleven. They were both just listening, but Eleven had really wide eyes. "Hey, are you guys okay?" 

 

Mike shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. El? Are you alright?" 

 

Eleven nodded vigorously. "Yes. I'm okay." 

 

After a few minutes, they all fell asleep.

~~~

Mike awoke to the tossing and turning of Eleven, who was also crying out for help. "Help me... help... no! You can't... Papa! Mike!"

 

Mike shook Eleven, trying to get her to wake up. She had tears streaming down her face, and her cries wouldn't stop. "Eleven, wake up! It's a dream, shh." She finally woke up, and immediately put her arms around Mike, and was just sobbing. 

 

Mike was whispering nonsense into her ear, while rocking her back and forth. "It's okay. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I got you. Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

 

Eleven pulled back. "I was in the Upside Down, and I was looking for you, and when I found you, you were laughing at me then walked away. Told me you are not my friend. Then my Papa found me and took me away to the lab where the demogorgon was. Then I woke up." Mike pulled her in for another hug. 

 

"Hey, don't worry. You know that I would _never_ do that to you. You are not my friend, you are even more then that." 

 

"Promise?" 

 

"Promise." 

 

And a few moments later they both fell asleep in each others arms. 

~~~

Nancy went downstairs to the kitchen, and saw her mom talking on the phone. She put the phone to the shoulder and asked Nancy to check on the kids down at the basement and make sure they are asleep. 

 

So she went down to the basement, and found everyone asleep. Except what got Nancy giggling, was Mike and Eleven all cuddled up together, sleeping soundly. 

 

She smiled, and took a picture with the camera Jonathan let her borrow. 

 

Oh she can't wait to tease Mike about this. 


End file.
